Elvira Nadel
Elvira Nadel, more commonly known by her codename Bardiel, is a Quincy and an Archangel of the Schwarze Krähen Macht. She serves as a leading doctor, technological and scientist for the S.K.M.'s members. She formerly served directly under the Commandant in the now-defunct Blitzkrieg faction before the Shinigami's massacre of the Quincy race. Appearance Elvira has the appearance of a young-looking woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes. Outside of her traditional military uniform, she is one of the Schwarze Krähen Macht who prefers to take on a more informal approach to attire. Most of the time, she can be seen wearing a black short-sleeved shirt and blue pants fitted by white-blue sneaker boots. Other times, she wears a white T-shirt with a V-neck open wide enough to expose the cleavage, black pants and black boots. Her Spirit Weapon, a sniper rifle, is holstered on her back whenever she is readying for battle. Sometimes, she ties her hair up in order to keep it from getting in the way. Personality Elvira holds a relatively casual and informal attitude when addressing most people, with the exception of her superiors. In general cases, she is down to earth in comparison to the rest of the Schwarze Krähen Macht, able to speak and behave in a normal fashion. She is rather friendly outside of battle, and will even regard Shinigami with a semblance of positive behavior. But in battle, she is nothing short of ruthless and bloodthirsty. The only thing that rivals her lust for blood and pull to kill is her desire to face those of equal caliber and mind as her. Although she mercilessly taunts her adversaries, she will compliment those that are capable of challenging her in direct combat. A noteworthy trait during her battles is her arrogance; she will come off as somewhat condescending to those not of "noble" status due to her former noble background, but to a lesser degree will behave this way to any adversary. With all of her pride comes a great amount of self-loathing as a result of the surgery done on her body. The nature of said surgery, reasons and after-effects have all left a traumatizing effect on her psyche. Although she takes great pleasure in killing others, she deeply desires to die in battle at the mercy of a worthy opponent. Her self-loathing is also cause for disregard of her own safety and constitution, and she treats her own body as simply another tool for her cause and the cause of the Schwarze Krähen Macht. She holds an equal disregard for the norms of society, shown when she carelessly invades the personal space of others, brings up topics that would otherwise be left unspoken and even acts defiantly in the face of her superiors when interests conflict. Elvira holds a rather nihilistic view on humanity, constantly comparing them to the likes of insects. Despite her fall from her own position of nobility, she holds contempt for "commoners" and balks at the idea of one being strong enough to challenge her in battle. At the same time, she holds a twisted respect for those of noble blood; although acknowledging them as the only ones worthy enough to kill her, she refers to them as "pigs" in contrast to the insect-related taunts she delivers to anyone else. But she also holds the view of a "pig" towards herself in an attitude of self-deprecation. History Synopsis *The Cauldron of Black: Assembly of the Fallen (mentioned) Equipment *'H4 Core:' As standard of all operatives of the Schwarze Krähen Macht, Elvira possesses an H4 Core in replacement of her human heart via surgery. The Core serves as an enhancement for the body's performance, allowing the recipient to reach greater heights of strength, endurance and intellect than a human could normally gain. The immunity system is boosted, allowing for complete resistance to and nullification of even normally incurable diseases. Regeneration, replacement and production of cells are increased, allowing for increased longevity. Users of the H4 Core can live as long as Souls can, if not longer. Notably, the Core provides the body with emergency heightened regeneration; if the user is grievously injured, the body will boost itself briefly to seal and heal injuries at a superhuman speed. The only guaranteed way to kill a user of the H4 Core is to destroy the heart completely; as long as a single particle of the heart remains, the user will come back from even a body that's completely broken apart. Its main drawback is the amount of pain the user has to go through during emergency regeneration; the greater the injury, the more pain the user will go through. *'AH-PA Extractor:' Invented by Elvira with the assistance of Liselotte Brandt, this device is an expanded form of the Medallion used by the Wandenreich. When a Shinigami's Shikai or Bankai is exposed to it, its wielder has a chance to activate it. Once it is activated, the AH-PA seal will emit a single pulse. Following that will be the Shikai or Bankai's disintegration into particles, which are then sucked into the device. Despite the choice of what is exposed, the Extractor strips the target Shinigami of all his/her Zanpakutō's power, leaving only their core abilities to defend themselves with. As the Zanpakutō is a prominent key in the Shinigami's power, theft of this can leave even a Shinigami of high-level vulnerable. However, just like the Medallion, a user of the AH-PA Seal can not use Quincy: Vollständig when in possession of a Shinigami's Zanpakutō power. Notably, the Zanpakutō spirit can communicate with the Quincy as if it would with its original owner while sealed. Powers & Abilities Genius Intellect: As one of the leading scientists for the Schwarze Krähen Macht, Elvira possesses an immense amount of intelligence. The backbone of this intelligence comes from her scientific inventions, which were enough to impress even the likes of Liselotte Brandt. Additionally, she is able to read into the personalities of individuals through simple gestures and movements of body language, using them accordingly to her advantage. In conjunction with being able to analyze a situation and plan ahead effectively, she serves as a prominent figure of the S.K.M.'s tact on the battlefield. *'Master Scientist & Inventor:' Although considerably helped by Liselotte, Elvira is responsible for much of the technology that the Schwarze Krähen Macht use. Her field is prominent in the campaign against the Shinigami and the Hollow, with her designing several counter-measures to their abilities. She holds a rather in-depth knowledge about the workings of advanced techniques, their physics and effects, and so forth. The Heel: Elvira's personal Scrift ability. She activates it by holding her sword arm out, her sword held horizontally. Her free arm grasps the area between her forearm and bicep, bending at a right angle. When she points the sword down, the symbol recognized as the Greek Sun of Vergina manifests in the form of a massive sigil on the ground of the battlefield. Another sigil spawns within the sky directly over the one on the ground. This marks the presence of an invisible barrier barring entry and departure from the area. While in the area of influence, the strongest abilities of the enemy become their greatest weakness. The Heel has three "levels", deciding the extent of how its targets are affected. *'Reaper Stage:' Using targeted abilities will come with a very costly toll, and the consequence depends on what type of ability was used. If a mental ability was used, the Heel will slow and even stop the thought process. If a physical ability was used, the body will suffer debilitating and even incapacitating injury. If a spiritual ability is used, the target will exhaust an abnormal amount of reiatsu than usual to use it. *'Traitor Stage:' Attempts to use targeted abilities will result in them backfiring on the user. In most instances, this backfire will gravely injure, if not kill, the user. Unlike the Reaper Stage, the Traitor Stage primarily focuses on physical and spiritual abilities (with the latter's case more prominent than the former's). *'Corpse Stage:' The opponent will find themselves completely unable to call their abilities out. Gintō Master: Elvira is known for her extensive use of Gintō in the field of battle. Notably, she has infused Gintō containers within her person to use them without having to worry about their placement. She knows a variety of spells and can use them for various means in combat. Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, Elvira can merge her own reiatsu with the reishi particles within the air for her own extensive use. *'Hirenyaku Master:' Despite her nature as a scientist, Elvira possesses tremendous skill in the use of Hirenyaku. Capable of making great leaps in distance without breaking a sweat, she can effectively corner and strike down an enemy before they can even acknowledge her presence. *'Blut' (血装 (ブルート), Burūto; German for "Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise"): A Quincy ability that gives one inhuman defensive & offensive capability. By making reishi flow into their blood vessels, they increase their attack and defense power drastically. Blut is significantly dangerous, but carries one big flaw; the two forms of Blut for attack and defense work using two different reishi systems, so they cannot be used at the same time. **'Blut Vene' (静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ), burūto vēne; German for "Blood Vein", Japanese for "Stilled Blood Guise"): The defensive form of Blut. Elvira's Blut Vene is capable of warding off even the likes of Bankai-level attacks with little injury delivered to her person, while Shikai attacks are easily shrugged off. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Outside of her mind, Elvira takes pride in her ability with a sword. She puts forth a combination of impressive physical power and speed behind each and every strike, making it difficult for one short of a mastered level to contend with her. She constantly aims to throw off an opponent's guard through means of attacking from varying angles. Although her sword is relatively small in comparison to other bladed weapons that combatants bring to the table, she still has potential of keeping them on their toes. Immense Spiritual Power: As an Archangel, Elvira possesses a tremendous amount of spiritual energy. Spirit Weapon Reishi Sword: Using the Quincy Cross sigil inscribed on her H4 Core, Elvira can meld her reiatsu with reishi within the atmosphere to form her weapon of choice. She uses a double-edge sword with a guard of shuriken-like spikes. The bottom of the handle has a crystal-like protrusion with a pale blue color that matches the blade. *'Heilig Pfeil' (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・プファイル), Hairihhi Pufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Arrows"): By mental will alone, Elvira can manifest the arrows typical of other Quincies. She can make them appear anywhere within her general vicinity. The force generated behind shot arrows is such that cavities and rifts are left within the ground. Anything caught in their path risk becoming completely destroyed, even opponents and obstructions known for durability. Quincy: Vollständig Kenkyo (謙虚, Humility): When this is activated, several spear-like constructs of energy sprout from Elvira's body. The manner of these manifestations make it appear as if she has been impaled. After enough spears form, she is enveloped in a sphere of light that expands into a sky-scraping Quincy Cross. The Cross than shatters and collapses back to the ground, with its makeup quickly dissolving afterward. Elvira's form is that of a scantily-clad woman with a gothic-style headdress. A helmet completely obscures the upper parts of her head. Her weapons change from a lone sword to two slender swords. In Progress... Quotes Battles & Events Events Battles References Category:Character